This invention relates to a guide wire structure for insertion into an internal space defined by a wall. The invention is particularly concerned with a guide wire structure which can be inserted into an interior space within a human or animal body. More particularly, it concerns a guide wire device which can be inserted into, and moved along, a lumen within the body of a human patient, for example within the gastrointestinal (GI) tract of a human patient.
A physician typically accesses and visualizes tissue within a patient's gastrointestinal (GI) tract with a long, flexible endoscope. For the upper GI, a physician may insert a gastroscope into the sedated patient's mouth to examine and treat tissue in the esophagus, stomach, and proximal duodenum. For the lower GI, a physician may insert a colonoscope through the sedated patient's anus to examine the rectum and colon. Some endoscopes have a working channel, typically about 2.5-3.5 mm in diameter, extending from a port in the handpiece to the distal top of the flexible shaft. A physician may insert medical instruments into the working channel to help diagnose or treat tissues within the patient. Physicians commonly take tissue biopsies from the mucosal lining of the GI tract using a flexible, biopsy forceps through the working channel of the endoscope.
Insertion of a flexible endoscope, especially into the colon, is usually a very time-consuming and uncomfortable procedure for the patient, even when sedated with drugs. A physician often needs several minutes to push a flexible endoscope through the convoluted sigmoid, descending, transverse, and ascending portions of the colon. The physician may diagnose and/or treat tissues within the colon either during insertion or removal of the endoscope. Often the flexible endoscope “loops” within the colon, such as at the sigmoid colon or at the splenic flexure of the colon, so that it becomes difficult to further advance the endoscope along the colon. When a loop is formed, the force exerted to push the scope stretches the mesentery and causes pain for the patient. Depending on the anatomy of the patient and the skill of the physician in manipulating the flexible endoscope, some portions of the colon may be unexamined, thus increasing the risk of undiagnosed disease, Given® Engineering LTD, Yogneam, Israel, sells a device in the U.S. called the M2A™ Swallowable Imaging Capsule. The device contains a tiny video camera, battery, and transmitter. It is propelled through the gastrointestinal tract by natural peristalsis. The device is currently used for diagnostic purposes and passes through the intestinal tract with a velocity determined by the natural, peristaltic action of the patient's body. PCT publication No. WO 01/08548 describes a self-propelling device adapted to travel through a passage having walls containing contractile tissue. The applicants disclose that the device is particularly useful as an enteroscope and may also carry objects such as feeding tubes, guide wires, physiological sensors or conventional endoscopes within the gut. A summary of other alternative to push endoscopy can be found in “Technical Advances and Experimental Devices for Enteroscopy” by C. Mosse, et al, published in Gastrointestinal Endoscopy Clinics of North America, Volume 9, Number 1, January 1999: pp. 145-161.
Guide wires have been used to aid the introduction of catheters and other instruments into many sites in the human body. Many medical applications and specific designs of guide wires have been for cardiovascular use. There are, however, specific challenges relates to the use of guide wires in the GI tract, as opposed to the vascular system. Thus, the bowel is more tortuous, softer and generally of larger diameter. Furthermore, in the case of the small intestine and the colon, these are longer than most arteries or veins. It is an object of an aspect of the invention to provide a guide wire structure which is capable of being advanced along the GI tract, and which, under appropriate conditions and with sufficient medical skill, can be used safely even when passing through complex looped formations of small intestine.